La terreur de l'invisible Lucy,la tristesse d'Erza
by rei968
Summary: N'avez pas rêvé être un jour invisible ? Lucy va l'apprendre à ses dépends... Erza renferme un secret mais un certain mage sera là pour la soutenir.


Coucou,

Bon ayant vu l'épisode 127 « La terreur de l'invisible Lucy », j'ai eu cette idée de le refaire à ma sauce. ATTENTION SPOILS DANS CET OS et bien sûr du NaLu.

Bonne lecture.

**La terreur de l'invisible Lucy ! La tristesse d'Erza !**

_C'était la pleine lune, un mystérieux voleur doté d'un grand chapeau noir, d'un masque blanc et d'un complet veston noir muni d'une cape s'empara d'une pierre de jade. Les gardes réussirent à localiser le voleur et réussir à le coincer dans un coin de la pièce. _

- _Ah, ah, ah ! Pensez-vous que vous m'arrêterez ? dit le voleur. _

- _Rends-toi ou on te tire dessus ! cria l'un des gardes. _

- _Pauvre fous ! dit-il en enlevant son masque. _

_Les gardes furent stupéfaits de découvrir qu'il n'y avait pas de visage._

- _Tremblez, pauvre insectes ! _

_Le voleur enleva tout ses habits et partit par l'une des fenêtres, il y avait-il quelque chose de rationnel avec un tel voleur ? Les gardes l'entendirent partirent en ricanant au loin._

_Happy lisait le dernier récit qu'avait écrit Lucy à Natsu. Au même moment, la mage stellaire entra dans son appartement et fut surprise de voir son nakama et le petit chat bleu. _

- _Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-elle._

- _C'est ta nouvelle histoire ? demanda le petit chat bleu. _

- _Oui pourquoi ? _

- _Et tu as pris quelqu'un qui était invisible ? _

- _Je me suis dit que ce serait marrant, vous n'y avez jamais pensé ? _

- _Non ! dirent ses deux compagnons. _

- _Bon, vous voulez quoi ? _

- _On est venu te chercher pour du travail ! répondit Natsu. _

- _Non, j'ai de l'inspiration et je veux terminer mon récit au plus vite. _

- _Luce, il va de soi que tu viennes avec nous ! On est une équipe ! Pas vrai Happy ? _

- _Aye Sir ! dit le petit Exceed. _

_La blonde semblait hésitante, bien sûr il serait marrant de faire une mission tous les trois mais d'un autre elle avait envie de continuer son récit ou alors être seule en mission avec Natsu mais ça il y avait peu de chance. En effet, depuis leur retour de l'île Tenrô, la mage ne cessait de penser à Salamander, elle s'était remémorer les combats qu'ils avaient effectués ensemble depuis son arrivée à Fairy Tail jusqu'à leur disparition. La remarque de Kain la fit réfléchir durant un moment mais elle n'eut pas le temps car Grimoire Heart, Zereph et Hadès les menaçaient. Elle se demandait si Natsu avait des sentiments pour elle ou avait-il une idée de ce qu'était l'amour ? Avait-il eu des sentiments pour Lisanna ? Si oui en avait-il toujours depuis son retour ?_

_Le mage de feu soupira, Happy dit : _

- _Natsu, je vais rejoindre Carla à la guilde, essaie de convaincre Lucy ! _

- _Ok, Happy ! répondit Salamander. _

_Le petit chat bleu sortit de la fenêtre Natsu la referma et s'allongea sur le lit, les mains croisées derrière la tête. _

- _Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda l'ancienne héritière. _

- _Ben j'attends que tu aies terminé ton récit. _

- _Ah non ! Tu penses pas que tu squattes assez chez moi avec Happy ? _

- _Mais on aime bien être avec toi ! _

- _Je m'en fous ! cria-t-elle et tirant le bras de son compagnon. _

_Salamander_ _était amusé de la situation, il adorait mettre la jolie blonde en colère et ne se laissa pas faire, il ne bougeait pas du lit. _

- _Natsu_ _! _

- _Oye Luce, calme-toi un peu ! _

- _Idiot ! _

_Elle lui envoya tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, les livres, la vaisselle, etc… Le pauvre mage de feu du s'enlever du lit. _

- _Lucy, t'es méchante ! _

- _Je m'en fous ! Dégage de chez moi ! _

- _Mais je veux que tu viennes faire la mission ! Quand tu auras dit oui, je te laisserai tranquille ! _

- _Comment veux-tu que je sois tranquille pour écrire si je dois partir en mission avec toi ? _

- _Tu peux l'écrire plus tard, non ? _

- _Non ! _

- _Bon tu me laisse pas le choix, je vais prendre tes feuilles jusqu'à ce que tu te décides. _

_Il prit le cahier dans lequel Lucy écrivait ses histoires et ouvrit la fenêtre qui était situé à côté du lit._

- _Comme ça tu seras obligé de venir le chercher ! _

- _Espèce de tête brûlée ! _

_Elle se rua sur lui et lui tira l'écharpe mais dans l'élan, ils se retrouvèrent parterre. Le cahier était tombé à leur côté, Natsu se retrouva à califourchon sur sa nakama, plongeant son regard dans le sien, leurs visages étaient proches ainsi que leurs lèvres, aucun des deux mages ne put parler tout de suite, seul le battement de leurs cœurs se faisait entendre. _

- _Na… Natsu… tu… tu… tu… bégaya la blonde aussi rouge qu'une tomate. _

_Le mage de feu ne sachant quoi faire dans ce genre de situation, ne bougea pas. Il sentit quelque chose d'anormal se passer au niveau de son bas ventre, était-ce parce qu'il sentait la poitrine de sa nakama contre lui ? _

- _Lu… Luce… _

- _Qu_… _quoi ? _

- _Il… se passe quelque d'anormal en moi… _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je… je… _

_Sa « chose » durcissait de plus en plus, sentant cela, Lucy voulut le repousser mais il l'en empêcha._

- _Dégage ! _

- _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? _

- _C'est embarrassant à expliquer ! _

- _Je veux savoir, explique-moi ! Igneel et Gildarts m'ont dit qu'une fois, je… je… devrais utiliser mon engin pour autre chose que pisser ! _

- _C'est pas à moi de le dire ! _

- _Mais t'as l'air de le savoir ! Ils m'ont dit que c'est la meilleure chose qu'un mâle peut connaître ! _

- _Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? _

- _Je te jure Luce… _

- _Va demander à Gray ! _

- _Je veux pas demander à ce cerveau congelé ! _

- _C'est embarrassant pour moi ! _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ton « truc » qui durcit… _

- _Mais pourquoi ça me fait ça ? _

- _T'es un mâle ! C'est normal ! _

- _Ben je veux savoir pourquoi ! _

- _Enlève-toi ! _

- _Non, j'ai pas envie ! Je veux que tu m'explique avant ! _

_Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle dût trouver les bons mots pour lui expliquer. _

- _Tu… tu… vois c'est une manifestation que… que… possède un mâle quand il est en contact avec une… femelle… ou… un autre… mâle… _

- _Hein ? _

- _Laisse tomber… ça fait ça quand ton corps touche celui d'une femme. _

- _Pourtant avec les autres filles quand je les touche, ça me fait pas ça ! _

- _Mais ça dépend… si… si tu prends une fille par l'épaule… c'est sûr que ça fera pas… ça… il faut que les corps… soient vraiment… proches… _

- _Comme nous ? _

- _Oui…_

- _Et on est sensé faire quoi ? _

- _Laisse tomber ! J'en dis pas plus, tu veux bien t'enlever ? _

- _Non ! Vas-y dis moi ! _

- _Ben… ben… quand deux être s'aiment, ce qui veut dire un couple… ils ressentent une certaine excitation l'un et l'autre… et font des choses entre eux… _

- _Quelles genres de choses ? Et un couple, c'est quoi ? _

- _Quand deux personnes ressentent de l'amour… elles se le montrent mutuellement… _

- _Elles se le montrent comment ? _

- _Je veux pas t'en dire plus ! _

- _Mais pourquoi ? _

- _Ta « chose » durcit de plus en plus ! Et ça me met mal à l'aise ! _

_Salamander_ _se posait de plus en plus de question, Lucy prit sa main et voulut le repousser mais il l'en empêcha sa main atterrissant sur sa poitrine, elle fut surprise. _

- _Natsu_ _! Dégage ta main de là ! cria-t-elle en rougissant. _

- _C'est doux… et moelleux… _

_Comme il était curieux, il serra le sein avec sa main, la mage laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Le mage de feu continua, il sentait sa « chose » durcir de plus en plus, il voulait en savoir plus. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le corps d'une femme l'intéressait et voulait savoir comment cela fonctionnait mais la blonde ne l'entendit pas de cette manière et le gifla. Surpris de sa réaction, il tint sa joue._

- _Luce… _

- _Dégage de mon appart ! cria-t-elle en le repoussant. _

- _Mais… je veux… savoir… _

- _SORS DE CHEZ MOI ! _

_Son ouïe ne pouvait supporter ses cris et sortit par la fenêtre, il courut vers la guilde, il avait senti que sa chose était redescendu et ressentait un certain manque mais il ne pouvait définir ce que c'était. _

_Lucy toujours sous le choc se releva._

- _Cette allumette m'a fait partir toute mon inspiration… bon, je vais prendre un bain, ça m'aidera ! _

_En se dirigeant à sa salle de bain, elle buta contre une bouteille rose et la ramassa. _

- _Tiens… ce breuvage…_

_Elle lut la notice d'emballage._

- _Ce produit fera un vrai miracle sur votre peau, toutes les impuretés vont disparaître._

_La blonde décida de l'utiliser et ensuite de continuer son récit, elle fit couler son bain et mit le produit en question. _

_Natsu_ _était revenu à la guilde, Happy lui sauta dessus._

- _Natsu_ _! T'as pu aider Lucy ? _

- _Non… elle m'a mit dehors ! En plus, j'avais faim ! dit-il en s'installant au bar. _

_Mirajane_ _qui essuyait un verre lui dit : _

- _Viens manger ici si tu n'as pas d'argent, je me ferai un plaisir de te nourrir. _

- _Merci Mira. _

_Les autres membres de la guilde étaient présents._

- _Je comprends pourquoi Lucy t'as mis dehors ! Tu es tout le temps chez elle, j'ai même entendu dire que tu utilisais sa baignoire et son lit ! Tu dépasses les bornes ! s'énerva Carla. _

- _Ouais mais j'aime bien ! répondit le mage de feu. _

- _Natsu, c'est n'importe quoi ! s'énerva Erza. _

- _Ouais bon, Mira tu peux me donner à manger s'il te plaît ? demanda Salamander. _

- _Oui, oui ! _

_Il mangea en silence, se remémorant le moment qu'il avait passé avec Lucy. Il devait en avoir le cœur net et devait demander à quelqu'un et au vu de la réaction de Lucy, il ne devait pas se tromper. Il examina la guilde, Juvia ? Non, elle n'a même pas encore concrétisé avec le glaçon, Carla ? Non, elle l'a engueulé avant et elle risquerait encore de propager des rumeurs. Erza ? Elle le tuerait sur place si elle avait la moindre idée de ce qui s'était passé. Mirajane ? Elle a un esprit trop tordu et serait encore capable de mettre toute la guilde au courant. Gray ? C'est le seul qui semblerait lui donner une explication sur les couples et ce qu'est l'amour._

- _Hé l'esquimau, j'ai une question ! _

- _Tu cherches la bagarre ? demanda le mage de glace._

- _Non ! Viens faut que je te parle ! _

_Tout le monde était étonné de voir le feu et la glace discuter ensemble sans qu'ils se tapent dessus._

- _Erza, je te promets qu'on se tapera pas dessus ! cria Natsu. _

_Les deux mages allèrent dans la forêt qui se situait derrière la guilde._

- _De quoi tu voulais me parler ? C'est étonnant de ta part. _

- _T'es le seul à qui je peux en parler._

- _Ok, je t'écoute. _

_Natsu_ _lui relata tout ce qu'il s'était passé chez Lucy. _

- _T'as osé faire ça à Lucy ? s'exclama le mage de glace. _

- _Chut… pas si fort… ouais et franchement je comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive…_

- _C'est tes hormones, mon gars. _

- _Mes hormones ? _

- _T'as envie de te taper Lucy ! _

- _Me la taper ? _

- _Lui faire l'amour ! _

- _Ah oui, elle m'a parlé de ça mais… entre deux êtres qui s'aimaient je crois… c'est ça l'amour ? _

- _Non… pas tout à fait… quand t'es amoureux… t'as toujours envie d'être avec elle, t'as des drôles de sensations qui t'arrivent… t'as envie de la protéger… et puis… j'en sais rien… jaloux parce qu'un mec lui parle. _

- _Alors c'est ça ? _

- _Me dis pas que t'es amoureux de Lucy ? Quoique ça m'étonnerait pas… t'es toujours en train de squatter chez elle et tu la quitte pas d'une semelle… même après les missions. T'as des trucs bizarres au ventre quand tu penses à elle ? _

- _Euh… j'ai jamais fait attention mais… ça m'énerve quand Loki fait son joli cœur vers elle. _

- _Ben voilà t'es amoureux et tu t'en es pas aperçu ! _

- _Ah ? _

- _Y a pas que ça… ton corps a… envie d'elle. _

- _Mon corps ? _

- _Tu comprendras en temps voulu ! _

- _Merci Gray ! _

_Lucy sortit de son bain et avait passé une serviette autour de sa taille mais elle fut surprise de découvrir devant le miroir qu'elle était invisible ! _

- _Mais… mais… qu'est-ce que… c'est pas vrai ? C'est le produit de bain ? Et il n'a pas été utilisé pendant sept ans… faut vite que je m'habille. _

_La mage stellaire s'habilla en vitesse et alla voir dans le miroir, on ne voyait pas son corps mais que ses habits. _

- _Je vais créer une panique générale si je me balade comme ça ! _

_La blonde dû sortir nue, elle devait faire attention à ne pas bousculer quelqu'un, le chemin fut dur entre des choses qui tombaient sans aucune raison aux yeux des gens dans la rue ou alors des chiens qui sentaient sa présence mais elle y arriva. _

_Une bonne partie de la guilde était là. _

- _C'est étonnant de vous voir ensemble toi et Gray ! dit Macao._

- _Il m'a demandé un truc sur Lucy ! répondit le mage de glace. _

- _Et dire qu'elle t'a mis dehors mon pauvre Natsu, Lucy est une femme à l'extérieur mais un démon à l'intérieur ! plaisanta le père de Roméo._

- _Il faudrait qu'elle prenne exemple sur Levy ! ajouta Jet. _

- _Je… je ne suis pas aussi distinguée que Lu-chan ! se justifia la petite fée._

_Tout le monde éclata de rire, énervée, Lucy prit le verre de saké à Macao pendant que personne ne regardait et lui lança dessus, ce fut le mage à côté qui en fit les frais ensuite elle tira l'oreille à Jet et celui-ci engueula Droy. Tout cela provoqua un enchaînement qui tourna en bagarre générale, Erza, Mirajane et même Gray y avaient pris part. Seul Natsu n'avait pas bougé._

- _Happy, pourquoi ils se bagarrent ? _

- _Pour rien comme d'habitude ! _

- _Hé, tête à flamme tu t'es engourdi ? Ou t'as pas le courage de te battre ? demanda son meilleur ami. _

- _Quoi ? Tu vas voir ! _

_Voyant ce qu'elle avait provoqué, Lucy essaya de s'incruster sur le côté du bar et aller se cacher dans le local à boisson mais Salamander atterrit contre elle et ils finir par ouvrir la porte à eux deux, il sentit l'odeur de sa nakama. _

- _Luce ? _

_Il chercha son odeur et se retrouva nez à nez devant elle sauf qu'il ne la voyait pas, il pouvait juste la sentir leurs lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres. _

- _Luce ? C'est bien toi ? _

_Elle ne répondit pas, il sentit un léger souffle face à lui et il s'empara de sa taille et posa sa main par inadvertance sur sa poitrine. _

- _Dégage ! cria la mage stellaire en le giflant. _

_Natsu_ _recula choqué, Lucy voulut se relever mais sa tête buta contre un sac de farine qui était posé sur une étagère et s'ouvrit. _

- _Oh non ! cria-t-elle. _

- _Bouge pas Luce ! _

_Il alla chercher Mirajane et lui expliqua la situation._

- _Quoi Lucy est ici ? _

- _Oui mais elle est dans le local à boissons et nourriture… elle est invisible ! _

- _Va regarder si tu me crois pas. _

_La mage du Take-Over alla voir par elle-même et la reconnut. _

- _Lucy ?_

- _Mir… Mirajane ! pleurnicha la blonde. _

_La mage aux cheveux argentés l'emmena dans une chambre discrètement pendant que les autres se bagarraient toujours et fit prendre une douche à la blonde, elle laissa des habits sur la chaise et descendit faire l'annonce à ses amis. _

_Quand Lucy fut habillée, elle entendit Mirajane l'appeler. Voyant qu'elle ne venait pas, Natsu alla la chercher._

- _Luce, tu viens ? _

- _Je… je peux pas… _

- _Aller viens ! _

_Ils descendirent ensemble les escaliers, Mirajane avait mis une chaise pour elle. _

- _Lucy ? dirent les mages. _

_Elle raconta du début à la fin ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'elle était invisible. _

- _On peut utiliser mon feu ! dit Natsu. _

- _Euh… t'en es sûr ? _

- _Natsu_ _l'avait fait pour moi lorsque j'étais changé en pierre ! ajouta Titania. _

- _Ok… répondit nerveusement la mage stellaire. _

- _Je vais t'aider Natsu-nii ! proposa Roméo. _

- _Ok, Roméo à trois on y va ! _

- _Je suis pas… prête. _

- _Trop tard, allons-y Natsu-nii ! coupa le fils de Macao. _

_Ce fut une mauvaise idée, la mage stellaire courut dans toute la guilde dû à la chaleur de leurs flammes. _

- _C'est chaud ! C'est chaud ! _

- _On ne peut rien faire ? demanda Titania. _

- _Je peux essayer de la dessiner ! dit Readers. _

- _Bonne idée ! dit Lucy._

_Le mage de dessin s'exécuta, Happy ne put s'empêcher de l'embêter. _

- _Elle est plus jolie que la Lucy en vraie ! _

_La blonde lui donna une tape sur la tête._

- _Abruti de chat ! _

_Wendy et Carla arrivèrent au même moment. _

- _Hé les amis, nous avons été cherché le flacon qui contenait le produit, comme ça nous pourrons l'analyser ! dit la dragon Slayer de l'air. _

- _Bonne idée ! dit Levy en prenant le flacon qui fit un signe à Fried pour l'aider à examiner les ingrédients. _

_Pendant qu'ils analysaient, Mirajane mit une page du Weekly Sorcerer avec une photo de Lucy sur son visage. _

- _Mira, t'es sûr que je dois porter ça ? demanda la blonde._

- _Ça me perturbe de te voir comme ça ! répondit Mirajane._

- _Je vois pas où est le problème ! s'indigna Natsu. _

- _Quoi ? demanda Lucy. _

- _T'es juste invisible ! _

- _Je ne veux pas rester comme ça toute ma vie ! _

- _Ça change rien pour les missions ! _

- _Et une dispute de couple ! Une ! ajouta Gray. _

- _On n'est pas un couple ! s'énervèrent les deux concernés. _

_Levy avait terminé d'analyser les ingrédients et donna la part de travail à Fried. Il invoqua des runes. _

- _Avec ça, tu devrais être guéri. _

_Il fit une incantation mais celle-ci ne marcha pas. _

- _Alors ? demanda la blonde. _

- _Ça… ça ne marche pas ! _

- _Quoi ? _

_Soudain son corps commença à disparaître. _

- _Mais… qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? demanda la mage, paniquée. _

- _Je comprends tout ! ajouta Levy._

- _Quoi ? demandèrent tous les mages. _

- _Lucy est en train de disparaître de notre monde ! répondit la petite fée._

- _Je parie que toutes affaires sont en train de partir ! ajouta Carla. _

- _Je ne veux pas disparaître ! cria la blonde._

_La blonde disparut devant ses amis, chacun se demandant de quoi ils parlaient et continuèrent leurs occupations. Lucy les voyait et les appela en vain mais rien n'y fit. _

_Natsu_ _terminait sa boisson de feu et dit :_

- _Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh, que diriez-vous d'aller bosser, Lucy, Happy ? _

- _Aye sir ! dit le petit chat bleu. _

_Soudain Salamander se demanda d'où venait ce prénom. _

- _Lucy ? demanda Natsu. _

- _Lucy ? répéta Happy. _

- _Mais oui ! Notre nakama ! dirent-ils en même temps. _

_Les mages se rappelèrent l'un après l'autre de la mage stellaire, Natsu se retourna et vit sa compagne le regardant, heureuse. _

- _Natsu_…

- _Lucy… _

_Levy se précipita vers son amie._

- _Lu-chan ! _

- _Levy-chan ! _

- _Les effets du produit se sont estompés et cela grâce à Natsu ! _

- _Bon pour fêter ça ! Tournée générale pour tout le monde ! cria Mirajane. _

_Tout le monde but et rit jusque vers le début de soirée,, Macao était rentré avec son fils, la team des Shadow gear avait raccompagné Levy. Il ne restait plus que Mirajane, Elfmann, Erza, Gray, Natsu et Lucy. _

_L'ancienne démone offrit un mojito à Erza et Gray._

- _Mira ? T'es sûr ? demanda Gray._

- _C'est ma tournée, savourez-le !_

_Titania_ _et le mage de glace discutèrent, bien qu'ils étaient déjà bien éméchés._

_Mirajane_ _voulait absolument savoir ce qu'avait demandé Natsu à Gray et elle savait parfaitement que la mage stellaire avait des sentiments pour lui_

- _Lucy ? _

- _Oui ? _

- _Est-ce que tu irais chercher des boissons à la cave avec Elfmann ? _

- _Hein ? Mais Natsu ne peut pas le faire ? _

- _Il est bien trop maladroit ! _

- _Ok… si tu veux… _

_Elfmann_ _et Lucy se dirigèrent à la cave, Natsu terminait de manger._

- _Natsu_ _? _

- _Oui ? _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu as demandé à Gray ? _

- _Moi ? Rien ! _

- _C'est rare que tu lui demandes autre chose à part te bagarrer… _

- _C'était un truc pour une mission qu'on devait faire avec Lucy… _

- _Tiens ! Je trouve en tout cas très étonnant que tu t'es rappelé de Lucy avant tout le monde. _

- _C'est normal c'est ma compagne ! _

- _Ta compagne ? _

- _Ben ma partenaire ! _

- _Natsu_… _je sais que tu as demandé des conseils à Gray, il s'y connait en femme !_

- _Quoi ? _

- _Un conseil, raccompagne Lucy et dis lui ce que tu ressens. _

_Au même moment, Lucy et Elfman arrivèrent et déposèrent les caisses de boissons. _

- _Je suis épuisée… Natsu, la mission elle peut pas attendre demain ? demanda la blonde. _

- _Euh… _

_Le mage de feu regarda en direction de Mirajane qui lui fit signe de dire oui. _

- _Oui ! _

- _Tant mieux ! Je suis crevée… _

_Mirajane_ _observa Gray et Erza et semblaient être très proches, elle préparait un plan machiavélique._

- _Les amis, je vous lance un défi ! Celui arrive à me vider soixante verres de saké le premier recevra une récompense. _

- _Mirajane_… _marmonna Erza. _

- _Je suis chaud ! Et c'est quoi la récompense ? demanda Natsu. _

- _Elle sera là en temps voulu ! _

- _Ok, je vous suis ! cria Erza qui semblait bien éméchée. _

- _Oh non… râla Lucy._

- _T'es pas cap, Luce ? demanda Salamander. _

- _On va voir, espèce de tête à flamme ! s'énerva la mage stellaire. _

- _Un vrai homme peut boire une quantité énorme de saké ! cria Elfmann. _

_Mirajane_ _commença la première tournée trois verres cul sec chacun. Puis une deuxième avec dix verres cul sec, Erza voyait la pièce tourné et ne pouvait pas vraiment tenir sur son tabouret, elle faillit s'étaler à terre mais Gray l'avait retenue, ils étaient à moitié couché._

- _Oh, putain Erza… tu veux pas enlever ton armure ? Elle est lourde._

_Entendant cela, la mage aux armures lui envoya une bonne droite. _

- _Espèce de pervers ! Je vais pas me déshabiller devant toi ! _

- _Mais non… mais si je dois te ramener… _

- _Tu ne me ramèneras pas ! _

_Gray la fixa dans les yeux et s'approchant dangereusement d'elle._

- _Qu'est…ce… que… _

- _Je ne te… laisserai… pas… filer… ce soir…_

_Mirajane_ _qui avait observé toute la scène jubilait, son plan marchait. _

- _Gray ? _

- _Quoi, Mira ? _

- _Si j'étais toi, je reprendrais la partie, les autres ont de l'avance sur vous. _

_En effet, le mage de glace se retourna et vit qu'il avait pris du retard, Natsu, Lucy et Elfmann avaient de l'avance face à lui et Erza. La mage du Take-Over leur déclara._

- _Changement de situation ! Je vais bientôt fermer la guilde, il va y avoir deux groupes, Natsu et Lucy, Erza et Gray ! Voici deux tonneaux de saké, une par équipe, la première équipe qui gagne aura sa récompense demain ! _

- _Oh non… râlèrent Lucy et Erza_

- _Je suis chaud, je vais pas me laisser battre par un glaçon ! cria Natsu. _

- _Et moi, je vais pas me faire battre par une allumette ! cria Gray._

- _Et moi alors, grande sœur ? demanda tristement Elfmann. _

- _C'est terminé pour toi… murmura Mira. _

_Les deux mages servirent quelques verres à Erza et Lucy pour les aider dans le concours mais les filles ne tinrent plus, Lucy essayait de ne pas s'endormir tandis qu'Erza était à moitié affalée sur le comptoir, son armure lui semblait lourde et se rééquipa de sa blouse à manche courte en dentelle muni de son nœud bleu et d'une mini jupe bleu plissé._

_La compétition battait son plein, Gray et Natsu arrivèrent à terminer en même temps._

- _J'ai gagné ! dirent les deux mages. _

- _Très bien, vous aurez vos récompenses demain ! _

- _Non ! T'as pas un truc pour nous départager ? demanda Natsu._

- _Non, je ferme ! _

_Les quatre mages ayant fait le concours avaient du mal, Gray se retourna et vit Erza qui commençait à s'endormir, il lui chuchota à l'oreille. _

- _Erza_… _je te raccompagne… chez… moi… _

- _Non… je dois… rentrer… à Fairy… Hills… _

- _Tu ne dois… pas rentrer seule dans cet état… et les hommes sont interdits à votre dortoir…_

- _Je suis… Titania… la Reine… des fées…personne… n'osera me faire du mal…_

_Le mage de glace pouffa de rire, même si elle était la mage la plus forte de Fairy Tail, elle était invulnérable quand elle était soûle. Il passa le bras de la mage sur son épaule et lui passa un bras autour de sa taille._

- _Allez, on rentre._

_Le plan de Mirajane marchait à merveille, Lucy se leva dans un ultime effort pour rentrer._

_Elle salua Mirajane, Elfman et Natsu la suivit en dehors de la guilde. _

_Gray avait fait un bout de chemin avec Erza en direction de chez lui._

- _Ça va Erza ? _

- _Ouais… tu peux me lâcher, je vais rentrer à Fairy Hills… je me sens un peu mieux. _

- _Désolé mais tu rentres avec moi…_

- _Et puis quoi encore ? _

- _T'es encore trop ivre ! _

_Titania_ _invoqua une épée et voulut s'attaquer à Gray mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et l'enlaça, elle était choquée._

- _Gr… Gray… _

- _C'est pour ton bien… je te protègerai…_

_Elle fit disparaître son épée, la réaction de Gray lui rappela celle de Gérard lors de leur affrontement à la Tour du Paradis et le repoussa, une larme coulant le long de son visage. Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool qui la rendait aussi sensible ou le souvenir de Gérard._

- _Erza_…

- _Lai… Laisse-moi… tu… tu me rappelles… Gérard… et… il m'a trahi… _

_La Reine des fées courut loin de lui, loin de son meilleur ami lui rappelant le premier amour de sa vie, cela lui faisait encore trop mal au cœur, elle avait l'impression d'avoir couru durant un long moment et elle termina sa course vers le parc de la ville. Plus précisément vers l'arbre Sola, là où Natsu croyait qu'il y avait un livre photos embarrassant de la guilde. La mage s'effondra en pleurs contre l'arbre, elle ne savait pas combien de temps était passé depuis qu'elle avait laissé Gray. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir laissé son meilleur ami comme cela mais le souvenir de Gérard fut si soudain. Elle s'assit contre l'ombre, les jambes recroquevillées contre elle, le visage enfoui. _

_Soudain, elle entendit des pas, elle ne voulait pas relever la tête, elle savait qu'il y avait une présence en face d'elle._

- _Erza_…

_Cette voix, elle savait que c'était celle de Gray, la mage aux armures releva la tête, le visage baignant de larmes._

- _Gray… je… je… je… _

_Elle voulait parler mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, elle voulait tout simplement s'excuser, excuser son attitude si méprisante. _

_La rouquine releva la tête, son meilleur ami se tenait bel et bien devant elle, son regard était désespéré, elle trouva la force de se relever malgré qu'elle tanguait un peu._

- _Tu m'as donné du fil à retordre pour te retrouver…_

- _Laisse-moi rentrer… ça… va… aller… _

- _Je te rappelle… tant que ça… Gérard ? _

- _Non… c'est juste que… la situation… m'a rappelé… la Tour du Paradis…_

- _Tu t'en veux toujours depuis notre combat contre Oracions Seis ? _

- _Je… je… je n'ai pas… pu le défendre… _

_Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et pleura, Gray l'avait seulement vu une fois pleuré et cela l'avait affecté durant des jours. _

- _Ce n'est pas de ta faute…_

- _Quoi ? _

- _Il a été manipulé… on le sait… mais ce n'est pas de ta faute ! dit-il en avançant de plus en plus contre elle. _

- _Je n'ai rien pu faire ! cria-t-elle. _

_Le mage de glace se tenait face à elle._

- _Qu'aurais-tu fait contre le conseil ? demanda calmement le successeur de Ul. _

- _J'aurai dû me battre… contre eux… _

- _Et te retrouver enfermée toi aussi ? _

_Elle releva la tête, le regard plein de haine et lui empoigna le col._

- _Ça valait mieux que de ne rien faire ! s'énerva la mage. _

- _Et te retrouver en prison, aurait-il changé quelque chose à la situation de Gérard ? _

- _Je ne serais pas là en train de me morfondre ! _

_Gray prit les poignets de Erza et pressa ses lèvres sous le regard ahuri de la Reine des fées, il la plaqua contre l'arbre. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Gray Fullbuster était en train de l'embrasser ? Son précieux meilleur ami et nakama ? Elle y répondit instinctivement et arrêta de lutter, sentant qu'elle se calmait, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, la pressant contre son corps. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. _

- _Gray… pourquoi ? _

- _Je n'aime pas te voir te lamenter comme ça…_

_Elle le regarda étonnée, le mage de glace lui donna un autre baiser. Cette fois, elle le repoussa et le gifla. _

- _Recommence encore une fois… et… je te jure… que je te tue ! _

- _Dans l'état… où tu es… tu ne pourras… pas faire… grand…chose… tu ne tiens pas à l'alcool…_

- _Et toi alors ? _

- _Je ne titube pas comparé à toi ! _

- _Pourquoi tu fais… ça alors ? _

- _C'est évident non ? _

_Non, elle ne pouvait le croire, elle avait toujours pensé que Gray aimait Juvia. Du moins, il avait l'air d'être jaloux quand Léon lui avait fait sa déclaration._

- _Mais... je ne comprends pas… _

- _Erza, je te croyais plus intelligente… _

- _Je… croyais que tu aimais… Juvia… pourtant tu semblais jaloux… quand Léon…_

_Il plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de sa meilleure amie, elle se laissa faire cette fois. _

- _Tu te trompes… peut être que je laissais paraître que j'avais des sentiments mais ce n'est qu'une amie, je ne remplacerai jamais Gérard mais… je veux te rendre heureuse…_

_La mage fut touchée par ses paroles et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, elle, cette fois. _

- _Tu… tu… me repousses pas ? demanda le mage de glace, étonné. _

- _Je pensais… que c'était dû à l'alcool… mais je vois que nos sentiments… sont réciproques._

_Gray lui fit un sourire, la porta jusque chez lui et ils rentrèrent dormir._

_Pendant ce temps, Natsu suivait Lucy._

- _Pourquoi tu me suis encore ? Je t'ai dit oui pour la mission non ? _

- _Je veux te raccompagner… euh… les rues ne sont pas sûres… _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Tu t'es fait suivre une fois… et tu as eu la peur de ta vie ! _

- _Oui mais… _

- _J'insiste ! _

_Au bout d'un moment, il y eut un petit vent, Lucy qui n'avait pas eu de veste grelotta._

- _T'as froid Luce ? _

- _Non… _

_Ils arrivèrent à l'intersection d'un pont ainsi que du chemin continuant chez Lucy. _

- _Natsu, tu peux me laisser ici. _

- _Hein ?_

- _Je peux rentrer seule… _

- _Non… l'homme qui t'avait agressé était pas loin de chez toi… _

- _Je me suis pas fait agresser et c'était mon père… _

_L'évocation de son défunt père lui rappela sa mort, une larme coula._

- _Luce ? Tu pleures ? _

- _Non… c'est rien… tu peux me laisser là…_

- _Je veux te raccompagner et tu sembles avoir froid. _

- _C'est bon je te dis ! _

_Le mage de feu lui prit la main ce qui fit rougir la blonde. _

- _T'as les mains glacées ! Viens ! _

_Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'un sur ses omoplates et la serra contre lui. _

- _Natsu_…

_La mage n'osait plus bouger._

- _Ça va comme ça ? demanda Salamander. _

- _Euh… oui… _

_Ils restèrent comme ça durant plusieurs minutes, Lucy se retira de son étreinte, les joues rosées. _

- _Faut que j'y aille… si demain on veut partir tôt… _

- _Je te raccompagne, j'ai pas envie que tu attrapes un rhume. _

- _Ça ira ! _

_Mais le Dragon Slayer ne l'entendait pas de cette façon, il la prit par l'épaule et la raccompagna. À quelques mètres de chez elle, elle le repoussa. _

- _Cette fois, laisse-moi ! Pas moyen que tu squattes chez moi ! _

- _Mais Luce… _

_La blonde courut jusque dans son appartement et s'enferma à double tour, elle soupira et repensa à cette journée. Épuisée, elle enleva sa jupe, ses bottes, ses chaussettes et son haut, elle détacha ses cheveux. Elle était avec un soutien-gorge rouge en dentelle ainsi que le string assorti, la mage stellaire se dirigea vers son armoire. Soudain, elle entendit du bruit derrière elle et se retourna. Salamander se tenait sur son lit, les jambes et bras croisés. _

- _Na… Natsu… comment… comment t'es entré ? _

- _Comme d'habitude ! Par la fenêtre ! _

- _Hé merde… j'ai oublié de la fermer… bon, tu me laisses maintenant ? _

- _Mais… j'ai pas envie ! Je dois te dire un truc ! _

- _Je m'en contrefous ! Tu me le diras demain ! _

- _Mais Lucy…_

_C'en était trop, oubliant sa tenue, elle lui sauta dessus, prête à le frapper mais le mage de feu la stoppa. _

- _Lâche-moi, Natsu… _

- _J'ai pas envie ! _

_Il la regarda de la tête aux pieds et la trouvait terriblement attirante surtout dans cette tenue._

- _Je suis assez gênée après ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ! Alors… lai…laisse-moi ! ordonna la blonde. _

_Salamander_ _posa sa tête sur son ventre et enlaça la mage. _

- _Natsu_…

_Il huma son parfum de fleurs et se sentait si bien._

- _Luce… _

- _Arr_… _arrête… _

- _Faut que je te dise un truc… _

- _Non… non… _

_Elle recula légèrement, le mage de feu plongea son regard dans le sien, il posa sa main sur le sein gauche de sa nakama. _

- _Arrête ! Putain mais t'as trop bu ou quoi ? _

_Lucy allait le gifler mais il évita sa main en arrière._

- _Lucy… faut vraiment que je te dise quelque chose ! _

- _Je veux rien entendre ! _

- _Et moi, je te dis que je veux l'essayer avec toi ! _

- _Ah non ! Trouve quelqu'un d'autre ! Je suis pas ce genre de fille facile ! _

- _Mais y a même Gray qui a dit que je devais essayer ! _

- _Hein ? Même ce glaçon ? Non, non et non ! Ce genre de chose se fait seulement entre personnes qui s'aiment ! _

- _Mais bordel, je t'aime ! _

- _Qu_… _quoi ? _

- _Je l'ai seulement compris aujourd'hui… _

- _Mais… _

- _Si t'as pas envie, je veux pas te forcer mais j'ai envie de le faire avec toi et personne d'autre. _

- _Je… je croyais que tu avais des sentiments pour Lisanna… _

- _Depuis son retour, on s'est pas vraiment rapproché et puis… je préfère toi ! T'es plus jolie et raffinée qu'elle. _

- _Hein ? Mais… mais… _

- _Raffinée et jolie… je ne pense pas… mais un truc que je sais c'est que je… je… _

- _Tu m'aimes aussi ? _

- _Oui… _

_Le mage de feu lui fit son sourire qui la faisait craquer._

- _Bordel… l'alcool est un vrai révélateur… Mira est diabolique… _

- _Tu penses que c'est… à cause d'elle ? _

- _Ouais… et je crois que demain matin, nous serons surpris mais avant tout, on a quelque chose à faire, ma Luce ! _

_Le lendemain, Mirajane salua ses congénères comme si rien n'était. _

- _Salut ! dit joyeusement la barmaid. _

- _Salut ! dirent les quatre concernés. _

_Erza_ _commanda un fraisier, Lucy un jus de fruit, Natsu une boisson de feu et Gray un verre d'eau glacé. Mira les regardait et attendant de croustillantes nouvelles. _

- _Alors, vous avez bien terminé votre soirée de hier ? demanda la mage aux cheveux d'argent. _

- _JE VAIS LA TUER ! cria Erza._

_Gray intervint tout de suite pour la retenir sous les yeux horrifiés de Juvia. _

- _Calme-toi, Erza ! dit le mage de glace. _

- _Pourquoi Gray-sama retient-il Erza-san de cette manière ? Juvia voudrait être tenue de la même manière par Gray-sama ! cria la mage d'eau. _

_Entendant cela, Titania la regarda d'un air mauvais calmant tout de suite l'ex Phantom Lord._

- _Euh… Juvia, il faut que je te parles… dit le mage de glace. _

- _Ça sert à rien ! Juvia ! Gray est déjà casé ! interrompit la rouquine. _

- _Avec qui Gray-sama est casé ? pleurnicha Juvia. _

- _Avec moi ! répondit-elle. _

- _Pleure pas, Juvia et je crois que tu irais mieux avec Léon… je t'assure… dit Gray._

_La mage d'eau essaya de se faire consoler par quelques filles mais Léon arriva au même moment comme par hasard._

- _Gray, on se fait un duel ? demanda son « frère ». _

- _Un duel pourquoi ? _

- _Pour conquérir le cœur de Juvia ! _

- _Pas la peine, je te la laisse, je suis casé avec Erza._

_Sous le regard abasourdi de Léon et Juvia, il embrassa sa nouvelle petite amie. Léon en profita pour prendre la main de la mage d'eau et voulait à tout prix sortir le grand jeu pour la séduire. _

_Mirajane_ _jubilait devant ce spectacle et se tourna ensuite vers Natsu et Lucy qui semblaient gênés et s'évitaient du regard._

- _Et vous deux ? demanda la barmaid. _

_Lucy lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus._

- _T'es diabolique, Mira._

- _Ça veut dire que mon plan a marché ? _

- _Ouais, il a marché à 100 % Mira ! intervint Natsu. _

_Ce fut ce qu'il lui fallait pour lui embellir la journée, Natsu prit la main de sa nouvelle petite amie. _

- _On va faire une mission pour fêter ça ? demanda le Dragon Slayer._

- _Oui ! répondit sa petite amie. _


End file.
